


The wild night out

by Chieana



Series: Original Content [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 16:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15561579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chieana/pseuds/Chieana
Summary: Sander winds down after a hectic school year.





	The wild night out

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Nederlands available: [De wilde nacht](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15561621) by [Chieana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chieana/pseuds/Chieana)



> This is a fun fanfiction based off friends of mine made for a challenge. I decided to post it here for easy access! So please do not take it too seriously xD

The curtains move slowly in the cold wind creeping in from outside. Slowly, the sun rises over the horizon. The beams caress the carpet and rise slowly over the bed. A cold breeze blows in. The occupants of the bed shiver. A lady with blonde hair crawls further into her blankets. A lady with platinum locks crawls closer to the person in the middle of the bed.

The boy in the middle opens his eyes groggily. The cool breeze hits his bare upper body. The boy shivers and caresses his nipples in an attempt to shield them from the cold. The boy slowly awakens. He looks around himself and realises he’s not alone.

“What..” He slowly blinks his eyes. The night before is hazy. The boy shrugs his shoulders and grabs his phone that somehow moved between the pillows. He opens the camera app and smirks at the camera, taking a selfie with the ladies in the bed. He sends the picture to his friends and places the phone back on the bed. How exactly did he get here?

\--

“Oh my god, Sander’s going for the home run tonight!” A boy with dark brown hair drums on his chest with an animalistic roar. The boy, Sander, is in a bar with his friends. It’s a nice night out after the end of the school year. There are no more obligations, so the group of friends decided to unwind, without worrying about plans.

Sander loves settings like these. He immediately ordered a round of shots for his friends, the moment they stepped inside the bar, and steadily escalated from there. He feels good. The world seems just a bit friendlier and everything seems to have soft edges. He laughs and has fun. It’s exactly what he needs after the school year.

Sander moves further into the bar, leaving his friends behind him. It feel like everyone here is nice and wants to be his friend! Flashes of friendly people giving him more to drink appear before his eyes, sometimes they have weird faces and ask whether he’s alright, but mostly friends who give him more drinks. He doesn’t know exactly how, but he ends up in a conversation with two gorgeous ladies.

The ladies laugh often and that feels good to Sander. The ladies also become more tactile the more they talk. The hold onto his arm, pet his head, and one of them even caresses his thigh! Sander is giggling when the ladies suddenly stand up. He looks up to them. They each take hold of an arm and lift him off the barstool. They take him outside and take him on a journey.

After an exciting adventure, in which Sander meets a magical creature (someone was walking their dog), escaped the corrupt authority (an officer offered to escort them home safely), and climbed the tallest mountain in all of the realms (they had to go up the stairs in the house the ladies brought him to), Sander arrives in a modern-styled hotel room. The lady with the silver hair says something to her friend and vanishes through another door. 

“Wow,” Sander exclaims into the room. The other lady, the one with blonde hair, laughs. She walks over to him funnily and softly pushes him backwards onto the bed. She smiles at him, so Sander grins back. She giggles softly and touches her way down his body. She stops when she reaches his belt. Her hands fondle his chest, leaving a warm glow in their wake. Sander realises that it might be cold in the room.

The lady with silver hair walks back into the room. She’s no longer dressed in her small black dress, but wears only her undergarments. She wears silk panties that looks soft to the touch, combined with a simple bra in the same colour. Red? Yeah, red. The lady with blonde hair stands up and walks to the door. The silver-haired lady strides confidently towards him and firmly grasps his shirt. She lifts the fabric over his head and throws it onto the ground. 

“Those pants look awfully uncomfortable,” she says softly as she leans over him. Sander stares at her bosom. Her voice snaps him back into focus.

“Huh?” is his response. The lady laughs and caresses his chest. Sander gasps softly and leans backwards a little. The hands feel so good… “Ho!” he hears before his perspective on the world changes. He looks up at the ceiling. The blonde lady giggles. Oh, he fell backwards with his back to the bed.

“You might want to take those pants off, it will be a lot more comfortable,” the blonde lady says, Sander looks up to her and shrugs his shoulders. He gets up and takes his pants off. He returns to the bed and lies down in the centre. The blond lady crawls over him.

The silver-haired lady also enters the room again. She’s also clad in her underwear. Her black bra is from a lacy material that allows Sander a wonderful view on her perk nipples. She’s also wearing a sinfully small thong. Sander is secretly hoping she’ll turn around so he can assess her bum. The blonde lady grasps his chin and moves his head so he’s watching her again. Oh, is she jealous? The lady grins at him. She takes his hands and puts them on her breasts. She kneads his hands into her breasts and moans softly.

“Wauw,” Sander sighs. The silver-haired lady laughs and walks over to the bed. She sits down next to them and pets Sander’s hair. It feels really good and Sander feels a warm haze coming over him. He closes his eyes and sinks deeper into the duvet. He feels one of the ladies lowering his boxers.

“Wauw! Such length!” says one of them.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen such low-hanging balls before!” says the other. This is the last thing that registers, before Sander succumbs to the dark abyss of slumber.


End file.
